


Forgiveness

by OrangePatrick



Series: Old Stuff From Tumblr (Unrelated) [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangePatrick/pseuds/OrangePatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"prompt: forgiveness"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

Michael didn’t plan on forgiving his step-brother; Lucifer didn’t plan on apologizing. Not initially, anyway.

“Michael!” he yelled, banging a fist on the locked bathroom door.

Michael yelled back, “Go to hell!”

“I’m already there,” the blond growled, sitting on the floor against the door, planning to wait him out.

They’d only been living together for two weeks— their parents had gotten married a week prior. It was chaotic, and of all the newfound siblings, Michael and Lucifer got on the worst.

Lucifer gave up on their waiting game and went downstairs; as soon as Michael heard the front door slam, signaling the temperamental teen had left, he unlocked the bathroom door and went to their shared bedroom. (Whose idea _was_ that, anyway? Oh. Right. Chuck’s.) He had homework to do, and life had to go on, and sue him for proceeding to take physics notes while in a nest of blankets.

Oh, and, y’know, burning the wretched black composition notebook currently face-down on the messy floor where Luc had dropped it.

 _“Hey, Lucif—”_  
“Michael?”  
“What are you doing.”  
“Michael—”  
“How dare you.”

The front door slammed downstairs, signaling Lucifer’s return. Michael sighed and dragged another blanket over himself, totally shutting off the rest of the world. There was going to be a conversation that he didn’t want to have; they’d probably end in blows, anyway, and last time Chuck hadn’t done anything except sigh really disappointedly, which just made Michael feel even worse.  
He heard those feather-light footsteps coming down the hall, pausing outside their closed bedroom door.

“Micha?”

That was it. That was all it was gonna take to break him. That stupid little nickname that only Lucifer used.

“It’s your room, too, you know,” Michael called from inside his nest.

“You made a blanket fort,” the blond snorted, entering the room. The bed dipped where Lucifer sat down, and a crack appeared in Michael’s hide-away. “Come out and _talk_ to me, Micha.”

"There’s nothing to talk about.”

“You wrote that you loved me.”

“You shouldn’t have been going through my stuff, you ass.” Nonetheless, Michael peered out of his blankets. “I’m not talking to you about this. We’ll just end up fighting, anyway.”

“You make us seem so predictable.”

“We _are_ predictable.”

They sat in silence, not looking at each other.

"I’m sorry,” Lucifer whispered, the words barely there.

Michael sputtered, completely caught off-guard. “What?”

“I just apologized to you, bitch.” There was a smile in his voice, and he added proudly, “Not so predictable now, huh?”

“That doesn’t mean I forgi—mph!” Michael’s rant was cut off suddenly, and his hands found themselves tangled in soft blond hair, and he closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy the kiss.

When Lucifer pulled away, he whispered, “I love you too.”

And, surrounded by blankets that were definitely not the cause for how warm Michael was, the brunet answered, “I forgive you.

But don’t you dare ever go through my stuff again.”


End file.
